The present invention relates to an illuminatable ornament for connection to a light source.
Illuminatable ornaments are used for a variety of purposes, such as for personal decorations or for business or political advertisements. Illuminatable ornaments can provide decoration for an automobile or boat, or decoration for a residential or commercial property. Illuminatable ornaments can serve as decorative hand-held devices for use at social or business events, sporting events, and the like. Illuminatable ornaments are also used to provide permanent decoration, or in the alternative, to provide seasonal decoration during the holidays or other selected times of the year.
Illuminatable ornaments are often coupled to a light source that is part of a permanent structure, such as a light post or light fixture. Alternatively, illuminatable ornaments may be coupled to a handheld device, such as a flashlight or the like. It is therefore desirable to provide an illuminatable ornament that is adequate for use in a variety of settings and with light sources of various sizes, shapes, and strengths. Preferably, illuminatable ornaments distribute light evenly throughout a decorative display. It is also desirable to provide illuminatable ornaments that are resistant to the deleterious effect of harsh weather and/or extended use and that are safe for use in a variety of indoor and outdoor settings.